Ojos Dorados, Ojos Esmeralda
by Slyther88
Summary: Harry decide irse de Inglaterra después de la guerra, llegando al pueblito de Forks, ahí no solo encontrará problemas, sino que también un amor phobidio de manera inusual. Harry/Jasper. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter después de la guerra decidió dejar Inglaterra, llegando al pueblito de Forks, Washington. Su estadía allí no va a estar exenta de problemas, incluso en presencia del amor. No es el usual Harry llega a Forks.

Pairings: Harry/Jasper (a reconsiderar si es que me lo piden amablemente)

* * *

Hace algunos meses que la Guerra en el Mundo Mágico había terminado. Harry y sus amigos habían salido victoriosos. Sin embargo, se sentía solo. Hermione y Ron se tenían el uno para el otro, pero Harry…, bueno, es mejor no hablar de aquello. Su relación con Ginny Weasly no había sido una de sus mejores experiencias. No es que los primeros meses del sexto año hayan sido malos, sino más bien lo terrible había empezado después del término de la batalla. De un momento a otro, Ginny se había convertido de una hermosa y dulce muchacha, a una come hombre voraz y arribista, sedienta por el poder. Ni su familia pudo encontrar explicación a su actitud. Finalmente, ella decidió marcharse por su cuenta al ver que nadie la apoyaba. No sin antes jurar venganza.

Meses después, el pergamino que mostraba el árbol genealógico de los Weasly dejó entrever una terrible noticia: Ginny Weasly había perecido. La familia estuvo de luto desde entonces. Harry, en su afán por no imponerse en la familia de los pelirrojos, determinó marcharse por un tiempo.

Fue todo muy rápido, a la mañana siguiente de la noticia del fallecimiento, viajó hasta Gringots donde retiró gran parte de su fortuna, habló con Griphook para que le transfiriese el resto a la sucursal hospedada en Estados Unidos. Una vez arreglado la parte financiera, se dirigió hacia el terminal mágico más cercano. Acto seguido, Harry salía del terminal americano ubicado en Port Ángeles. Su destino: una cabaña de los Potter en Forks.

El viaje hacia Forks fue duro, los autobuses un poco viejos e incómodos, pero gratificante al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba actuando de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y necesidades y no a la acción de otros. Si bien es cierto extrañaba a Albus, Harry no podía evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que el director ya no podía interferir con su destino.

Dejar a Hermione y Ron no había sido tan difícil como había pensado. Sentía tristeza, sí, pero al igual que con Dumbledore, existía una gran parte de él que deseaba estar solo por un rato. Ser independiente, encontrarse a sí mismo. Sabía que en algún momento de su amistad con ellos, él tenía que irse por caminos separados. Todavía quedaban en él restos de su crianza con los Dursley.

No es que su familia biológica lo haya maltratado físicamente, pero crecer sin afecto emocional o físico había afectado grandemente a su desarrollo personal. Aparte de su complejo de héroe, Harry en sí era una persona muy insegura y sin aprecio por su belleza tanto externa como interna. Para él, Harry Potter no tenía valor alguno. Por más de diez años había sido denigrado y tratado como un esclavo. Luego, por 7 años, como un arma. Es decir, en diecisiete años, Harry no había conocido el amor puro, afecto y reconocimiento valioso de las demás personas. Sí, el tenía dos muy buenos amigos. Sí, era reconocido por sus pares y el resto del mundo, pero había algo que le hacía falta. Algo muy importante que había perdido esa noche de octubre hace tantos años ya: el afecto materno. Su lazo con su madre se había cortado de manera abrupta y el único parecido había sido negado cruelmente por su tía Petunia. Físicamente, estaba estupendamente bien. Psicológicamente, era otra historia.

Volviendo al presente, el autobús ya estaba llegando a su destino. Distraído como iba, no se dio por enterado de las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo por parte de los otros pasajeros. Ausente, recogió su mochila de mano, el resto lo traía encogido en su bolsillo del pantalón, y comenzó a descender. El escenario que le dio la bienvenida lo enmudeció. Era hermoso, había verde por todos lados incluso en el tejado de las casas. Las calles eran pequeñas y los locales alrededor exudaban aire hogareño. Al final de la plaza, se podía ver una panadería antigua con humo saliendo de su chimenea. El olor de pan amasado era increíble, se le hizo agua la boca. Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó en dirección de la tienda. Una campanita anunció su llegada. La señora detrás del mostrador se mostró sorprendida al verlo, pero eso no le impidió regalarle una sonrisa bondadosa. No todos los días se tenía un cliente nuevo, pensó.

"Buenas tardes, cariño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó amablemente la señora.

"Hola" saludó "quería saber si tenía algo para comer. Acabo de llegar de un viaje largo y la comida no era muy buena" sonrió avergonzadamente. En realidad, no había probado bocadillo desde el día anterior.

"¡Claro que tenemos comida! Acaban de salir los panecillos. ¿Cuántos quieres? También vendemos sándwich, ¿te gustaría comer alguno?"

"Un sándwich de atún, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa si fuese muy amable, por favor"

"Enseguida, corazón" con esta frase, la señora desapareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador. El lugar era acogedor, había una gran chimenea en el centro de la pequeña sala. Sillas, mesas y algunos sillones la rodeaban. Alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por fotos de distintos tamaños con diferentes personas sonriendo y haciendo gestos a la cámara. En suma, era muy bonito.

La señora entró a la sala con una bandeja en las manos. En ella, estaba el sándwich que había ordenado y una taza con chocolate caliente. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara donde quisiera. Luego, le entregó la bandeja.

Por largo rato estuvieron conversando. La señora María le contó acerca del pueblo y de sus habitantes. Fue así que supo sobre el gran escándalo de Forks: la hija del jefe de policía se casaba en unos pocos meses. Isabella Swan apenas tenía diecisiete años y todavía no salía del colegio. El rumor favorito decía que ella estaba embarazada de su novio, Edward Cullen. A la señora María no le importaba mucho lo que se dijese al respecto. Más bien le divertía.

Por su parte, Harry le contó que iba a vivir una casa que estaba a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, rodeada de árboles y vegetación. También le comentó que no tenía trabajo, pero que planeaba encontrar uno pronto.

"Harry, en el Colegio del pueblo el entrenador Meyers está buscando un asistente" le comentó.

"¿Sí? ¿Ud. Cree que aceptarían entrevistarme?" esta sería la perfecta solución para pasar desapercibido en un pueblo lleno de muggles.

"No te preocupes, querido. Ven mañana Lunes a las 12 y yo te acompañaré a la preparatoria"

"Gracias, señora María. Nos vemos mañana, entonces"

"¡Harry!" llamó. Harry que estaba caminando hacia la puerta paró y se dio vuelta "Toma estos panecillos, ya es muy tarde para comprar comida para esta noche"

"Gracias" y con esto, partió. Ya en la calle, detuvo un taxi, dio la dirección y partió camino a su casa. Después de media hora llegó. Le pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo.

La casa no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba rodeada de vegetación. Era como si la casa fuera parte de la naturaleza. Caminando, sintió una barrera de magia. Acordándose de lo que le había dicho Griphook, pinchó su dedo índice y dejando caer tres gotas, recitó "Me llamo Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Potter, como heredero de la antigua y honorable familia Potter pido permiso para entrar" con esto último una luz brillante envolvió al mago, después de eso, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La casa de antes ya no existía. En su lugar, una mansión hermosa, blanca, de arquitectura antigua le daba la bienvenida. Por fin, una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaba.

* * *

Hola, bueno. Primera historia que escribo desde el 2004. Sé que el cross-over entre Twilight y Harry Potter está trillado, pero quise hacer algo distinto. Si es que algunos de ud le gustaría ser mi beta lo apreciaría enormemente. He estado estos últimos años leyendo muchas historias en inglés, por lo que pido perdón si es que en algunas partes pareciera que la frase hubiese quedado mejor en el otro idioma. Sin más, les deseo lo mejor y espero sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, solo el de la señoria Maria. see ya!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! Primero que todo, disculparme por la demora del capítulo dos. De verdad lo siento, pero estuve depresiva por un buen rato. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece

Tenía sueño, eso fue lo primero que pensó al salir de la casa. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, pesadillas de la batalla y de Ginny lo asechaban, toda esa sangre y sufrimiento lo perseguían aún estando en el lugar más cómodo que jamás haya estado. Pensó en Hogwarts, su primer hogar y en Albus, el director que de un minuto para otro se había convertido en alguien mucho más importante que el rol social que cumplía, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Lo más probable estar sentado documentando y respondiendo cartas y boletines del Ministerio, el cual no había cambiado demasiado desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado. De hecho, seguían la mayoría de los incompetentes de antaño, tramando y hablando sobre temas que en realidad no importaba, pero en fin, Harry ya no vivía en Inglaterra, por lo tanto esos temas ya no le preocupaban.

Sabía que le había dicho a la señora María que se iban a encontrar a las doce del día en la panadería, pero la comida había sido exquisita y aunque ya había tomando desayuno con las sobras de la noche anterior, la tentación de algo recién horneado lo llamaba.

Feliz porque hoy empezaba una vida nueva, y un poco nervioso porque nunca había ido a una entrevista de trabajo, salió de su casa. Como tenía tiempo y el clima no estaba en su contra, aprovechó de caminar para conocer el lugar. Horas de haber arribado a Forks, Harry no podía detener su fascinación por el lugar, ¡era todo tan puro! Por dondequiera que dirigiese la mirada se encontraba con verde, verde pasto, verde árboles e incluso ¡casas verdes! Nunca había visto algo así, casas que, por la humedad, tuvieran musgo en sus techos. Brevemente, recordó un pasaje del "Señor de los Anillos" cuando describían las viviendas de los hobbies y rió porque por primera vez en su existencia sentía que estaba en un mundo mágico que lo instaba a descubrir todo lo que tenía por ofrecer y eso que él era mago por profesión.

Antes de lo esperado, se encontró con el aviso de la panadería. Al igual que ayer, humo salía de su chimenea, sólo de sentir el olor a pan recién horneado se le hizo agua la boca y, como un náufrago viendo agua después de mucho tiempo, entró. Detrás del mostrador María arreglaba los productos.

"¡Harry! ¿Cómo estamos para la entrevista de hoy?"

"Buenos días señora María. Bien, pero un poco nervioso"

"No te preocupes, cariño, el entrenado es un hombre que no le importa si has trabajo antes o no, lo que él quiere es a alguien que le ayude con las tareas porque la edad y el accidente, ¡pobre Roberto!, se me había olvidado. Ay, si ese caballero no ha tenido una vida fácil"

"Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué le pasó?"

"¡Oh!, no es indiscreto que preguntes, corazón. En realidad, todos ya lo saben y tu, por sobre todas las cosas, si es que quieres trabajar con él, debes saberlo. El año pasado hubo una seguidilla de ataques de osos a los habitantes de Forks. Al principio pensamos que era normal, porque ya sabes que en pueblos de cacería es habitual que ataquen a uno dos personas…"

"Pero fueron más, ¿verdad?"

"Muchos más. Fue terrible y lo peor de todo es que nunca encontraron al animal. Charlie Swan, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de su hija ayer?"

"¿La muchacha que se va a casar?"

"Sí, sí. Ella misma. Bueno, pobre Charlie, perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos en uno de esos ataques. No se sabe mucho, sólo que lo encontraron desangrado cerca de su trabajo. Lamentablemente, todo es especulación porque la policía nunca habló el tema y cada vez que le preguntaban al jefe Swan al respecto, él respondía lo mismo 'se está investigando'"

"¿Desangrado? ¿Qué animal pudo hacer eso?" Harry no sabía qué pensar, el relato de la tragedia se asemejaba mucho al actuar de un vampiro y, si es que el número de víctimas era como decía la señora María, entonces eran más de uno y eso era problemático. No quería estar en un pueblo que fuera territorio de cacería y menos que tuviera presencia mágica.

"¡Dios santo! Ya es la hora. Harry, toma aquí tienes unas galletitas que preparé especialmente para ti"

Rápidamente, la mujer apagó las luces, bajó las cortinas y cambió el cartel de abierto a cerrado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry estaba dentro de un auto antiguo camino a Forks High.

"Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien" le aseguró amablemente, pero el mago no podía evitar pasarse rollos, qué pasaba si es que se olvidaba de hablar o si tartamudeaba y decía puras tonteras, de verdad estaba con miedo. Enfrentar a Voldemort era una triquiñuela comparada con esto, porque por último ya conocía el modus operandi del señor oscuro, pero no sabía nada de Roberto Meyers, sólo que había tenido un accidente y que necesitaba un ayudante. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, sí, descansando junto con Ron, pero nadie lo obligó a venir a Norteamérica, de hecho, nadie lo obligaba a trabajar, recordó amargadamente.

"Llegamos"

El primer pensamiento que le cruzó la mente fue que el colegio era chico, de hecho, no era muy bonito. Comparado con Hogwarts, Forks High no tenía ninguna gracia. Para Harry, eran un grupo de casas amontonadas que se parecían a un establecimiento educacional por las letras que indicaban las entradas y por el letrero que decía Forks High, pero aparte de eso, nada hacía pensar que eso era donde iba a trabajar. Sin embargo, al ver la vegetación que la rodeaba hizo que olvidara toda percepción negativa al respecto y lo convenció de que quizás no fuera una mala elección trabajar ahí.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Eso espero"

"No te preocupes, querido. No te va a pasar nada. Mira, al frente está el edificio principal, ahí se encuentra la rectoría y toda el área administrativa incluyendo la sala de profesores. A tu izquierda, ¿ves ese edificio blanco con techo rojo? ¿Si? Bueno, ese es el gimnasio, por fuera no se ve mucho, pero una vez que entres te vas a dar cuenta de que está equipado con lo mejor que este pueblo puede comprar. Al otro lado del edificio principal se encuentran las salas de clases, como ves son un conjunto de edificaciones. Eso es porque los arquitectos consideraron que era mejor para el aprendizaje que cada asignatura o relacionadas tuvieran su propia construcción"

Harry asentía mientras María le explicaba el resto de las instalaciones. Con cada paso que daba hacia el gimnasio menos ansias sentía, poco a poco le iba perdiendo el miedo a algo que ya no era desconocido.

"Otra cosa importante, Harry, eres joven y como tal los estudiantes no te tomarán muy en serio en un principio, es por eso que tienes que marcar la diferencia con ellos desde el primer día, no lo olvides"

"No se preocupe, señora María, no lo haré"

"Lo sé, cariño, confío en ti. Me daría una pena gigantesca verte en problemas si eres un chiquillo tan dulce y bueno. Ya sabes como hablan en este pueblo, ¡cada suspiro se sabe!"

"Sí, señora María"

"Mira, llegamos"

En efecto, la placa con el nombre de Roberto Meyers sobresalía en la puerta café desteñida del lugar. Cautelosamente, Harry tocó. No porque ya no se sintiera incómodo significaba que estaba a gusto en el lugar.

Al tercer toque un hombre de mediana edad apareció en el umbral. No era lo que se esperaba. Cuando María había descrito al entrenador, Harry se había imaginado un hombre regordete y en edad avanzada, sin energías y medio gruñón, con más parecido al tío Vernon. Roberto Meyers era un hombre alto, musculoso y de al menos cincuenta años, sí se le veía cansado, pero no en el extremo que se le había dicho. Por su sonrisa abierta se traslucía un alma alegre y juvenil.

"¡María, qué gusto de verte! Hace tiempo que he deseado pasar tu local, pero como ya sabes no he tenido mucho tiempo entre el hospital y mi esposa, si no fuera por el doctor Cullen no sé que hubiéramos hecho…"

"Roberto, no te preocupes. ¿Ana está bien?"

"Sí, mucho mejor, gracias a quien sea que está arriba, pero en fin… Así que este es Harry Potter, pasen, pasen que tenemos muchas cosas por conversar"

"Lamentablemente, voy a tener que dejarlos, tu sabes que no puedo tener la tienda cerrada por mucho tiempo. Discúlpame cariño"

"No se preocupe" respondió Harry

"Sí, María, anda nomás"

Con una sonrisa, María salió no sin antes decir a Harry que pasara por la panadería después de la entrevista con Meyers.

"Ok. Veamos" dijo mientras revisaba los pocos papeles sobre su posible ayudante. No es que fuera una persona que se guiara por cosas escritas sobre alguien, pero la falta de información sobre este joven era preocupante. Más que mal, si trabajaba junto a él lo iba a estar haciendo en un colegio lleno de niños, no quería tener a un posible psicópata por tener ayuda.

"Sé que no tengo muchos papeles que acrediten mis estudios, pero debe saber que es porque acabo de llegar de Inglaterra"

"Entiendo, pero debes comprender que necesito algún documento que respalde quién eres y a qué te dedicas, ¿cuándo podrán estar listos?"

"Entre ésta y la próxima semana"

"Excelente. Ok, veamos. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"18"

"Joven, con edad suficiente para estar en la universidad. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia previa entrenando gente? Porque, déjame decirte que este aunque no lo parezca, es un trabajo duro que requiere de paciencia y disciplina tanto del profesor como los estudiantes."

"A los quince les enseñé a un grupo de amigos que tenían entre 11 y 17 años" dijo Harry, no muy seguro si es que bastaba con eso.

"No te miento, eso es impresionante y María me ha comentado mucho de ti. Yo confío en ella, en su juicio, pero el tema de los papeles me produce conflicto. Sin embargo, no pierdo nada con dejarte a prueba esta semana. Bienvenido, hijo"

"Gracias, entrenador Meyer. No lo defraudaré"

"No creo que lo hagas. Ven, te voy a mostrar las instalaciones"

Meyer le mostró a Harry los camarines y el lugar donde se guardaban los implementos. También, le enseñó cómo funcionan las máquinas que él iba a utilizar en clases. Mientras paseaban, Meyer le iba recordando las reglas de los distintos deportes que se practicaban en Forks High y la importancia de entrenar por separado a los hombres de las mujeres, según Meyer "el nivel de manoseo subía cuando estaban juntos". Pronto llegaron de vuelta a la oficina donde Roberto le entregó a Harry una polera estándar y un pantalón que tenía de reserva. Harry, cuando se fue a cambiar, discretamente sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, achicó la ropa para que le quedara bien.

-----------------------------------------------HP/JW--------------------------------------------------

En la otra parte del colegio, cientos de estudiantes se lamentaban el que no fuera hora de almuerzo. Al parecer, todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en impartir latosas horas sin contenido dinámico en clases que, de partida, no tenían cuorum ni materiales suficientes para hacerlas entretenidas. Menos mal que en el último bloque (justo el de después de la colación) tenían los electivos, materias un poco más interesantes. Desde que habían llegado esa mañana, Alice sabía que algo iba a cambiar, no sabía qué era, pero estaba segura que ella iba a estar involucrada. Hace algún tiempo atrás que la relación con Jasper se venía enfriando, ya no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Bella y Edward, Rosalie y Emmet, Carlisle y Esme, todos ellos cada día parecían estar más enamorados y unidos como pareja, no como Alice y Jasper que ya ni siquiera tenían sexo. Cuando lo conoció, Alice sabía que él no era su alma gemela, pero el futuro le mostraba una relación hermosa y fructífera, al parecer la buena cosecha ya se había terminado. Con resignación, Alice partió al comedor, sola, a pretender que era un humano. Quizás, un viaje a Alaska no sonaba mal.


	3. Author's Note

Por motivos de fuerza mayor (sin ganas de escribir), pongo en adopción las dos historias que actualmente estaba escribiendo: "golden moon" y "ojos dorados". La razón en sencilla: ya no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo algo que encuentro trillado y que aparte ni siquiera me motiva. Pido disculpas a todos los que me estaban siguiendo atenta y pacientemente por un nuevo episodio…. En fin, gracias por los lindos comentarios que he recibido a lo largo de toda mi vida en … los quiero mucho.

Slyther88


	4. Chapter 4

La historia ha sido adoptada por Orion Aqua y la pueden encontrar en el siguiente link:

.net/u/2628733/Orion_Aqua

Espero que la disfruten,

Saludos,

Slyther88


End file.
